cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Rogal Dorn
qwerty nation is a tiny, under developed, and new nation at 1 days old with citizens primarily of German ethnicity whose religion is Christianity. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of qwerty nation work diligently to produce Lumber and Wheat as tradable resources for their nation. The government has no definite position on foreign affairs at this time. When it comes to nuclear weapons qwerty nation has no definite position and is therefore considered opposed to them. qwerty nation has no definite position on drug use in the country at this time. qwerty nation has no definite position on domestic issues concerning government protests in the country at this time. It has no definite position on new immigration. qwerty nation has no definite position on free speech. qwerty nation has no definite foreign aid at this time. qwerty nation has no definite position on trade relations. Nation Building In November 2010 Rogal began creating a blueprint for his nation, mapping out when and how he would attain certain Improvements and National Wonders. He knew early on he wanted to get a Manhattan Project to boost his military strength for his size. Since qwerty nation was still small and relatively undeveloped at the time he stumbled upon donation deals and quickly found out it was the fastest and most plausible way to get the Manhattan Project as a small nation. In late November he began his first donation deals. On the 14th of December 2010 Rogal bought the Federal Aid Commission as his first National Wonder to drastically increase his nation's income from donation deals. The next possible day he could purchase a National Wonder was January 13th. He had been meticulous in making sure he would be able to afford the Manhattan Project while not dipping into his warchest as he would need both of them in the Doom House-NPO War that would erupt 11 days from when he bought his Manhattan Project. After the DH-NPO War ended over four months after it began Rogal rebuilt his nation immediately to 100 technology and 3300 infrastructure. He was also able to purchase the Stock Market wonder to get a head start on his wonder cycle. This was only made possible by his friends; Teeters, Seti Cruncher, Manwell all from NPO, Bobogoobo from TIO and TheListener from IAA. The rebuilding was expedited due to his Federal Aid Commission Wonder which netted him 22.5 million in aid instead of the 15 million he would've gotten if he didn't have it. Re-founding of qwerty nation On December 3, 2011 qwerty nation was re-founded by Rogal. Bobogoobo, Bart416 and Silentkiller all helped to prepare Rogal's nation for war by donating 3 million and 2,000 soldiers each. He was further assisted when Letum approved $9 million in aid from the Pacific Bank to be sent to Rogal, who stated he planned on using it for his initial warchest. Plans for nation building post-war will commence once the Fark-NPO War ends, whenever that may be. Total Aid / Tech sent Below are tables of all the money and tech sent out by Rogal. New Pacific Order History within NPO Rogal Dorn applied for the membership of the New Pacific Order on August 19th, 2010 after reading a recruitment message sent by Emperor Brutus. Nascar8FanGA, who was impressed by some of Rogal's answers, approved of his application on August 24th, 2010. After the approval, Rogal attended the Academy in order to learn the basics of cybernations and life on Planet Bob before joining the New Pacific Order. He took the entrance exam the same night and passed it with flying colors. Rogal spent much of his beginning months working and excelling in Internal Affairs departments. In December 2010 he was extended an invitation to join two Military Affairs departments, them being Military Command and Military Intelligence. To free up more time for his new jobs he resigned from the Tech Corps and later the Recruiting Corps. In mid February 2011 during the DH-NPO War Rogal celebrated his 6 months of service to Pacifica. On August 3rd, 2011, Rogal Dorn's nation was deleted due to unfortunate RL circumstances. Departure from CN / NPO On August 3, 2011, Rogal's best friend Caius Alexandrian held a speech on the forums in order to honor him: A multitude of Pacificans were deeply moved and unduly sad to hear about Rogal's disappearance. Many friends of his posted their thoughts. Some of them shall be mentioned here: While his nation ceased to exist, his name and his deeds for Pacifica are engraved in Pacifica's monuments and the hearts of his friends and comrades, until he will return one day. Return to Pacifica On December 3, 2011 Rogal recreated his nation after seeing that Fark and FAN had declared war on his beloved Pacifica. His application to NPO was posted within minutes of his nation being created. Dozens of his old friends (including but not limited to Caius, Bobo, Bart, Mel, Vengashii, Bruce, Iceknave, IE) welcomed him back home and vouched on his application. His application was accepted less than '''5 hours later by Necoho. Rogal completed his entrance exam within the day scoring 100%. Rogal now actively advertises NPO's Nation Sitter program in his signature on Pacifica's forums with the following quote: "Don't "pull a Rogal", utilize the Nation Sitters if you get too busy IRL for CN! (I wish I had!) You'll thank yourself later!" Friendship and Camaraderie Rogal Dorn had many friends in NPO, he was quoted as saying this about them. Current Occupations within Pacifica Media Corps - Wiki Division Rogal Joined the Wiki Division of the Media Corps on 19 September 2010 after Caius Alexandrian created this wiki article for him. He is a Wiki Author and his duties as such are to update existing NPO wiki entries as well as creating new wiki articles for NPO. On December 18th Squintus posted the Pretentious Media Announcement in which Rogal was promoted to Senior Wiki Author as well as being awarded the Media Excellence Award. Due to his RL commitments and his unexpected absence, he was demasked as Senior Wiki Author on August 3, 2011 when his nation was deleted. Rogal rejoined the Wiki Division on December 6th, 2011. Rogal has made ' ' edits on the Cyber Nations Wiki. This was and still is by far Rogal's favorite occupation because he liked chronicling past endeavors of his fellow Pacificans as well as keeping the CN wiki pages up to date. Past Occupations within the Order Military Command Rogal was extended an invitation to join Military Command in late December of 2010 by navblue, General of Pacifica's Army. Rogal most recently served as the Lt of Alpha Battalion and Melisande was his NCO. His duty was running Alpha Battalion's day-to-day operations and to support its members during wartime and help answer any military-related questions they might have. Before that, Rogal served as NCO to Gamma Battalion under Darquel and then Caius Alexandrian before Rogal was promoted to Alpha Battalion Lt on June 16, 2011. On account of RL and due to the circumstance that his nation got deleted, Rogal's duty as Alpha Lt ended on August 3, 2011. Diplomatic Corps Shortly after joining the Recruitment Corps, Rogal joined the Diplomatic Corps on 10 September 2010. Rogal started off in an analyst role even though he was masked as an Ambassador. In November he decided to take on the additional role of Ambassador. His boss in the Diplomatic Corps was none other than his friend, Diplomatic Special Envoy Caius Alexandrian. As Imperial Ambassador, Rogal kept in touch with foreign alliances in order to improve relations with them. In late November he was assigned to be NPO's Ambassador to Poison Clan, a position he held only until January 2011. On December 20, 2010 Rogal was elated to be made the Official NPO Diplomat to the Imperial Order because of his friendships with many of Imperia's members such as Scorponok, Bobogoobo, Skippy, Dave93, Scipio Africanus and many more. On December 27, 2010 Rogal was elevated to the position of 1st Diplomat with the Diplomatic Corps restructuring for his well established record as an exemplary diplomat and representative of Pacifica to foreign governments. As 1st Diplomat he worked as an advisor and assistant to his Diplomatic Special Envoys, Caius Alexandrian and Charles Stuart. On March 19, 2011 an announcement was made to Pacifica's Body Republic where due to his hard work the Diplomatic Corps High Leadership promoted him to Diplomatic Special Envoy of Sphere 4, where he formerly worked under Charles Stuart as the Official NPO Diplomat to TIO. On August 2, 2011, Imperial Legate Kean announced the retirement of Rogal Dorn from the Diplomatic Corps. Missions Rogal's assigned alliances from throughout his career in diplo are listed below along with their current status. Economic Affairs Towards the end of the DH-NPO War the Pacific Bank and Tech Corps merged together into the Economic Affairs department. Rogal was asked to join EA as a consultant. His job as a consultant was to provide advice to the Econ IO's, Executives and Directors on specific areas of expertise. Due to his RL commitments and his unexpected absence, he was demasked as an econ Consultant on August 3, 2011 when his nation was deleted. Military Intelligence Rogal was invited to the elusive Military Intelligence Agency on December 12th, 2010. His job remains highly sensitive. Rogal was promoted to Tactical Analyst right when the DH-NPO War kicked off in January 2011. Sadly he had to step down as a Tactical Analyst in the beginning of March 2011 due to RL complications, he remained a Field Agent until he was promoted back to TA on June 20, 2011. On July 18, Rogal was promoted Cryptographer. Due to his RL commitments and his unexpected absence, he was demasked as Cryptographer on August 3, 2011 when his nation was deleted. Pacifican Library Rogal joined the Pacifican Library on November 29, 2010. He is responsible for maintaining the library and recording, sorting and indexing all bodies of work and creativity from the Body Republic. On May 19, 2011 Rogal succeeded Tombed as the Library's Caretaker. As Caretaker Rogal oversaw the department in it's day to day operations, and ensured it ran smoothly. Due to his RL commitments and his unexpected absence, he was demasked as Caretaker on August 3, 2011 when his nation was deleted. Praetorian Guard Rogal was invited to the Praetorian Guard while Pacifica was involved in the Doom House-NPO War. His job was to protect the Order and the Pacifican way of life by exposing impostors, and running counterintelligence and counter-terrorism operations to find spies and other harmful foreign agents. The specific duties of the Praetorian Guard are constantly changing to meet the evolving needs of the Order. He retired on June 8, 2011 to focus on his other departments. Mentor Corps Rogal joined the Mentor Corps on November 11, 2010. He was assigned to the Gamma+ Division of the Mentor Corps. As a Mentor Rogal assisted new Pacificans in adjusting to NPO in all aspects whether it was culture, forum organization, nation building or simply being a friendly face the "Mentee" can ask any questions to. He mentored eight Pacificans during his tenure in the Mentor Corps. Tech Corps After Rogal was accepted into the New Pacific Order the first Department he joined was the Tech Corps, on 2 September 2010. His job as a Procurer was to send tech to the older and more mature nations. The reason he joined was because his mentor Vengashii told him that it would help his nation grow and expand at an accelerated rate, which is true. On 4 October 2010 Rogal took the role of Dispatcher in the Tech Corps. His duties as a Dispatcher were to ensure Technology was being procured and sent out efficiently and as fast as possible by the team of 9 tech procurers he managed. He procured tech even while serving as a Dispatcher until retiring as a procurer on 2 November 2010. He sent out 850 tech in his time as a procurer. On December 30, 2010 Rogal retired from his duties as a Dispatcher to concentrate more on his Military Affairs duties. Recruiter Corps Rogal joined the Recruitment Corps on 7 September 2010 to join a more "Forum Active" Department since being a procurer in the Tech Corps is quite the opposite. He quickly found himself working around the clock to recruit new members. He started off as a basic Recruiter and after a little over two months, on November 13th 2010 he was promoted to the rank of Enlister as thanks for his hard work and dedication. Due to Rogal's hard work and perseverance in the Recruitment Corps he was promoted again exactly a month from when he was promoted to the rank of 'Enlister', this time he was promoted to 'Talent Agent' in the List Division. As Talent Agent in Lists, Rogal assisted Contra who's his friend and Headhunter of the List Division with the day to day operation and administration duties of the Division itself. Rogal resigned as Talent Agent in early February 2011 due to most of his time being devoted to his Military Command duties during the Doom House-NPO War. Rogal rejoined the Recruiting Corps much to RC's delight on May 16, 2011 when the DH-NPO War was winding down and he could devote more time to it. Sadly after only a month Rogal had to retire again, this time due to being promoted to Lieutenant of NPO's Alpha Battalion. In his time in RC Rogal has recruited a lot of up and coming Pacificans, such as Gumpper. Awards Rogal Dorn has received many awards as a member of the New Pacific Order. Even one for his diplomatic efforts by the Imperial Order. NPO War History Rogal Dorn fought 45 wars in the 4 month long Doom House-NPO War. He also has taken down 8 rogue nations. He attributes his success to lessons learned from his first Milcom Lt. Contra as well as Colonels Imperial Emperor and Jgolla who've helped him immensely in all matters of CN warfare since his nation was created in August 2010. Below is Rogal's Campaign Ribbon Bar. Nation Stats - last updated Dec 6, 2011 *Wars - 56 *Nations Anarchied - 22 *Nations ZI'd - 7 *Nukes Taken - 13 *Nukes Blocked - N/A *Nukes Successfully Hit - 38 *Nukes Launched - 43 Below is a table of enemies Rogal has fought to date since his nations creation. - Denotes an enemy with the Manhattan Project Wonder. Doom House-NPO War A week into the global PB-NpO War, on January 24th 2011 Doom House declared war on the New Pacific Order as a preemptive strike to prevent NPO's return to power. FAN and \m/ also declared war on Pacifica shortly thereafter. Although due to conflicts within their government \m/ signed a White Peace with NPO the following day. For four months Rogal fought many enemies from GOONS, MK, Umbrella, FAN and NoR until peace was declared in the Overtime Accords. The war's end came on May 29, 2011 after the Limited War ended. By the end of the war Rogal fought 45 wars during the 125 day long conflict. Below is a table listing all of his opponents. - Denotes an enemy with the Manhattan Project Wonder. Fark-NPO War On December 2, 2011 Fark and FAN declared war on Pacifica for having declared support for TOP & IRON in the TOP\IRON-NpO War. Squad Memberships Fearless Chickens He was a member of the short lived "Fearless Chickens" Squad with Squad Leader Jamsoolee and Squad Lt Degree. After a few weeks Rogal proposed inviting AngelRick to the squad after fighting alongside him in 2 wars to rid Ghosts of New Pacific Order's AA. The squad was in the midst of planning a name change to "Wings of Liberty" which was proposed by Jamsoolee, but he soon became inactive shortly after this idea was agreed upon by all members. Tensions rose between Rogal and Jamsoolee due to Jam's frequent inactivity as SL and Rogal picking up the slack which included putting in a request with the Graphics Division for new signatures with the new squad name for all members. Jamsoolee soon posted that he was leaving Cybernations and NPO and letting his nation become inactive due to his increase in school work. Ghost Squad The Delta Battalion Ghost Squad was originally formed in Gamma Battalion and it was created October 28, 2010. The Ghost Squad fights together to smite Pacifica's enemies. In short it was created out of Fearless Chickens with the additions of Caius Alexandrian and Kalanyr. Alzeid joined the squad after Kalanyr was removed from the squad in January 2011. After the DH-NPO War Dany2j joined the squad, becoming it's newest member. On January 26, 2011 the Ghost Squad was awarded Pacifica's Outstanding Unit Award for it's distinguished war record, performance and service during the Doom House-NPO War. On August 3, 2011, Caius Alexandrian was appointed Squad Leader of Delta Ghosts by Omega Ghost Leader Teeters in order to replace Rogal who had departed cybernations/Pacifica. When Rogal returned to Pacifica he eagerly rejoined his old squad. Avatars File:Rogal1.png|Rogal's original Avatar with the old Ghost Tag below it File:Rogal_Dorn_Ghost_Avatar.png|Rogal's second Avatar with the old Ghost Tag below it File:Rogal_Dorn_Ghost_Avatar2.png|Rogal's current Avatar with the new Ghost Tag below it Trivia The name Rogal Dorn comes from Warhammer 40k and he is the Primarch of the "Imperial Fists" Legion. Category:Individuals Category:Rogal Dorn Category:Member of New Pacific Order